In the Blink of an Eye
by misao1000
Summary: Ranma has admitted his feeling for Akane at last. However, in the blink of an eye, a unforseen circumstance, changes everything. Can Akane survive, knowing what she knows, while Ranma faces an unknown furture?


Prologue

Two days after the disastrous wedding of Ranma and Akane, Akane having calmed down from blaming Ranma for what had happened, was given the news that Ranma had disappeared.

"Any idea as to where he has gone?"

"Akane, Saotome and I searched everywhere in Nerima for him." said Soun. "We didn't find any trace of him at all."

For the time she remained downstairs, Akane showed her old self, and told everyone that she was glad Ranma was gone. However, once she was in the safety of her room, she let her true feelings show, by crying into her pillow, and whispering. "Ranma, where have you gone?"

Over the next week, Akane never left her room, except for when she had to use the furoba. And even then, she made certain that no one saw her.

Kasumi would take meals up to Akane's room, during this time, but as the week went by, she noticed that Akane, had started to eat less and less, until she had stopped. Returning down stairs, with the food she had taken to Akane, Kasumi stopped before entering the kitchen. "Father?"

Soun looked up from his game of shogi, and seeing the tray Kasumi was carrying, he let out a sigh. "Akane didn't eat anything, did she, Kasumi?"

"No Father, and I am starting to really worry. Isn't there anything that can be done, to get her out of this heartbreak?"

"It pains me to say this Kasumi, but unless Ranma returns soon, I can only see Akane getting worse, and eventually ending up in the hospital."

Kasumi made her way into the kitchen, and after only a few moments there, made her way back out. She paused only long enough, to tell her father, that she was going out to the dojo.

Entering the dojo some minutes later, Kasumi locked the door behind her, and made her way further into the room. Stopping before the shrine to her mother, Kasumi picked up a small box of matches, and taking one out, struck it against the box. She then proceeded to light the three candles, around her mothers picture. With the task completed, she then knelt before the shrine with her face close to the floor, and began to pray. "Mother, I know I haven't spoken to you for awhile now, but I am in desperate need of you help."

Soon as Kasumi had finished speaking, a strong gust of wind passed though the dojo, and blew out the candles. "Kasumi." said a sweet voice.

Raising her head, and sitting up straight, Kasumi saw the ghostly form of her mother, sitting before her. "Mother." cried Kasumi.

The ghost gave a slight nod, and began to speak. "Kasumi, I am well aware of what is going on, with Akane."

"Mother, I want to help to her, but I don't know what to do." said Kasumi. Please help me."

"Kasumi, I really do wish I could offer you a suggestion, that would help Akane, but I can not."

"But Mother, Akane may die, if nothing is done soon." said Kasumi. "I won't allow that happen."

The ghost closed her eyes, and let out what would be considered a sigh, if she were human. "Kasumi, while I can't offer you any advice that will help Akane, I am able to bring back the one she longs for."

"You know where Ranma is?" asked Kasumi, hope in her eyes.

"Yes I do."

Kasumi started to ask a question, but the ghost held up her hand. "Kasumi, if I am to do this, you need to be made aware of the possible consequences."

"What consequences, Mother?" asked Kasumi.

"I am not allowed to say the exact details, but if they come to pass, they could hurt Akane much more, then she already is. Do you still want my help?"

Kasumi was quiet for quite sometime, before nodding her head.

"Very well Kasumi. The one Akane cares for most, will return tomorrow night. You must tell no one, not even Akane about this, since Akane has to meet them alone. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mother, I understand."

"Then I will take my leave. Goodbye Kasumi."

"Goodbye Mother."

As soon as Kasumi said her goodbye, all of the lights in the dojo went out, for a few seconds. When the lights came back on, Kasumi found herself alone. Getting to her feet, Kasumi bowed for a few moments, saying "Thank you, Mother." Straightening up, she turned away from the shrine, and made her way back towards the door. On reaching it, she unlocked it, and soon made her way outside, and eventually back to the house.  
-

The following night, after she was certain everyone was asleep, Kasumi climbed out of her bed, and a few moments later, left her room. Making her way slowly down the hallway, making no noise as she did so, she soon arrived outside of Akane's room.

Placing her hands against the door, she turned her head to the side, and placed her ear up against the door. She stood in that position for several minutes, until her patience payed off, and she heard a slight tapping sound, come from inside the room.

A few minutes later, the tapping stopped, and Kasumi heard the sound of a window being raised, and someone climbing into the room. Even though she had a feeling about who the person was, Kasumi couldn't keep a small bit of fear creep up inside of her, at the fact that someone had entered her sisters room. She was just about to forgo all her Mother had told her, and enter the room, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Akane?"

'Ranma, you did come back.' thought Kasumi, letting out a silent sigh, and continued to listen.

Kasumi heard the sound of movement, and assumed Ranma had moved closer to Akane's bed.

"Akane, wake up please."

Kasumi felt her heart breaking, at the sound of Ranma's voice, and she once again started to open the door. However, she remembered what her mother had said, at the last second, and once again stopped herself, from rushing into the room.

There was silence from inside the room, for quiet sometime. Then a moment later, Kasumi heard. "Only another dream." come from Akane.

"Akane I am not a dream." said Ranma.

There was another few minutes of silence, then a shout of "Ranma!" from Akane.

After the shout, Kasumi heard the distinct sound of crying. "It's ok Akane." said Ranma.

Kasumi saw the picture inside her mind, of Ranma consoling Akane, as she sobbed onto his shoulder.

"Ranma, why did you leave?" asked Akane, after some minutes.

"I am sorry I left Akane, but I needed sometime to myself, in order to get my feelings in order." said Ranma.

"Where did you go? Dad and Uncle Saotome, looked all over Nerima, for you."

"I know they did, Akane. As to where I was, I went to my Mother's home."

Akane started to say something else, but Ranma interrupted her. "Akane, you and I really need to talk, about something's."

"Sure Ranma. If that is what you want, then we will talk."

"We can't do it here though." said Ranma. This is really important, and I don't want anyone else knowing about it."

"Okay Ranma. Let me get dressed, and then we can go anywhere, you wish to go."

"Okay Akane. I will be waiting for you outside."

There was some moments of silence, then Kasumi heard the sound of someone walking. She started to move away from the door, and make her way down to the guest room, but at the sound of the footsteps, moving away from the door, she remained. Another few moments later, she heard movement again, and figured Akane, had gotten out of bed, and was in the process of getting dressed. With no further reason to remain outside of Akane's room, Kasumi silently made her way away from the door, and back down the hallway.

Ten minutes later, as she was safely back in her room, Kasumi heard the light footsteps, of someone walking slowly down the hallway. After the person had passed her room, and the footsteps faded, Kasumi let a smile grace her lips, then made her way back to her bed.  
-

After slowly making her way past her sister's rooms, then down the stairs, Akane quickened her pace, as she hurried to the front door. On arriving there, she slipped on her shoes, and unlocking the door, slipped outside. After closing the door behind herself, she turned towards the front gate, and found Ranma, standing there, waiting for her.

As she ran up to him, she noticed a slight frown cross his face. Stopping before him a few moments later, she started to ask about the frown. However, Ranma cut her off.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself, have you Akane?"

Akane lowered her head, and said a whispered, "No."

In a moment she never expected, Akane felt arms wrap around her, and pull her close. "Akane, I am sorry that I left you like this." said Ranma, holding her tightly against his body.

For a brief moment, Akane almost went back to her old self, at being close to Ranma like this. However, she quickly buried it, and enjoyed the fact, that Ranma was back. "It's ok Ranma." she said. I am sure, you had your reasons, for leaving."

As Ranma released the hug, he told her that he did have a reason for leaving. "Soon as we are alone Akane, I will tell you everything. Now then, is it ok for me to carry you? This way we get there faster."

Akane gave him a nod, and allowed him to pick her up, bridal style. A few moments later, with Akane's head leaning against his chest, Ranma leapt over the wall, and was soon roof hopping his way, across the city.  
-

Around forty minutes later, Ranma gently landed inside a park, and put Akane down. Taking her hand into his, he began to gently lead her deeper into the park.

Twenty minutes later, they came upon a bench, and Ranma lead Akane over to it. "This will have to do."

As Akane sat down, and placed her hands down in her lap, Ranma sat down, a small distance away from her. "Ok Akane, I promised to talk to you. Before I say anything, do you have any questions?"

"I have a lot of questions, Ranma." said Akane. But the main one, that comes to mind is, why did you disappear, after the wedding?"

"First and foremost Akane, you told me to leave." said Ranma. Akane gave a small flinch at this, and started to apologize. Ranma however, cut her off. "Akane, please don't apologize, and let me explain, ok."

Akane gave him a nod, and he continued. "Now then, I know you told me to leave, out of anger, and in truth I don't blame you for that at all. For if our roles had been reversed, I would have felt the same way. A wedding is the happiest day ever, for a girl. And even though I hate to say this, I know exactly how you felt, to have that moment taken away."

"Ranma?"

"Akane, please let me finish."

Akane gave him another nod. "I knew the Naniichuan water was there, but in truth Akane, I didn't care."

This bit of news caused Akane, to look up into Ranma's face. "Ranma, are you saying, you don't want to be cured?"

"Yes Akane, that is exactly what I am saying." said Ranma. I have spent almost two years, fighting my curse, and it has caused me nothing but pain." There was a short pause, before Ranma spoke again. "You may see it in a different way Akane, but to me, marrying you, was a means of escape. There would be no more fiancées, and hopefully the daily fights would end."

"Ranma, if it was a means of escape for you, why did you seem so unhappy, during the wedding?" asked Akane."

Ranma turned just enough, so that he was looking directly into Akane's eyes. "Akane, I was unhappy about the wedding, only because you was."

Akane lowered her head. "Yes Ranma, I was unhappy at the prospect of marrying you. But only because, it was being forced upon me, just as the engagement had been."

"I know Akane, and that is the other reason I left. I thought, maybe if I wasn't around for awhile, things would calm down a bit."

"So, where do we go from here, Ranma?" asked Akane.

"That is up to you Akane." said Ranma, getting to his feet, and reaching into one of his pants pockets.

"What do you mean?" asked Akane, as Ranma turned to face her, and removed his hand, from his pocket.

Instead of saying anything, Ranma knelt down in front of Akane, and held out his to her palm upwards. Looking at his hand, Akane saw a small black box, held there. "Ranma is that?"

"Open it, Akane."

Taking the box with trembling hands, Akane slowly opened it. Looking inside the box, she let out a loud gasp of surprise. "Ranma?"

"Akane, will you except this ring, and become my one and only, forever?"

Instead of answering, Akane tackled Ranma to the ground. Ranma was a little surprised by this reaction, but upon hearing the sobs coming from Akane, he wrapped his arms around her, and held her as she cried, tears of happiness, while managing, to hear. "Yes Ranma, I will marry you."  
-

A couple of hours later, and after a brief shower, Akane and a now female Ranma, were on their way back home. They were so wrapped up in their wedding plans, that neither noticed when they had entered the street, amidst a green light.

The sound a approaching engine, snapped Ranma from his current thoughts. However, before he could grab Akane and leap clear, the approaching car was too close. Doing the only thing he could, Ranma shoved Akane hard in the back, causing her to stagger forward. This caused her to snap out of her thoughts, and she whirled around, to confront Ranma, only to watch in horror, as Ranma was struck by the car, tossed into the air, over the car, and land in a heap, a few moments later.

As the car continued on it's way without stopping, Akane rushed forward, calling Ranma's name, the whole time.

End of Prologue

(A/N: Don't know where this story will go, but I will work on it from time to time. Also, I took Ranma and Akane out of character, but I think it will be ok. Also, I may have made the talk between Akane and Ranma, confusing, but again, maybe it will be ok.)


End file.
